7 Things
by VampireFan01
Summary: Elena broke up with Stefan but remained friends. She went to the boarding house to meant one day to only see Damon, they get into a conversation about certain characteristics Damon has Elena can't stand. Just a DE one shot I thought of early this morning.


**A/N: **I got the idea from _7 things_ by Miley Cyrus. It's not a song Fic because this Fic has no similarities to the lyrics. Just a ONE SHOT I thought of at 1:00 this morning.

* * *

**7 Things **

**Elena broke up with Stefan a few months ago but they remained friends. Damon on the other hand became more of a bother as Elena would put it. He would not leave her alone.**

**Elena was driving down the familiar drive to the Salvatore boarding house. She was going too met up with Stefan then they were going to met Matt, Caroline and Bonnie at the Grill. She pulled up in front of the boarding house and shut off the engine. She grabbed her bag and walked to large door. **

**She raised her hand into a fist and knocked on the door. Damon answered on the first knock, "Hello Elena, to what do I owe the pleasure?"**

"**Where's Stefan?" Elena asked pushing her way past him inside. **

"**Out with Bambi, what can I do for you?**

"**I'll wait for Stefan." Elena said walking into the parlor. **

"**Anything for you Elena."**

**Something about the way Damon said it made her go off, "Why do you have to put an alternate meaning behind everything that you say." **

"**What do you think I meant." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. **

"**And that eye thing you do."**

"**What eye thing?" He asked doing it again. "What is this, name every characteristic that Damon has Elena hates?"**

**Ignoring Damon's statement Elena continued her rant, "All those sexual progressions you make, your mind lives in the gutter."**

"**Whose mind lives in the gutter?" Damon coughed moving a few steps closer to her. **

"**The way that you invade everyone's personal space." Elena said backing off a few inches. **

**Damon had a perfect come back but decided to weigh it out, he brushed past her and sat on the couch to listen to the rest of her rant. **

"**The way that you ignore everyone unless they have a part in your plan of finding Katherine."**

**Damon stiffened at the mention of her name. The truth was he has not been thinking about Katherine much since he found out she was not in the tomb. He has been thinking about someone that may look like her on the outside but is completely different, Elena. **

"**You pretend not to care about anybody or anything."**

"**Who's pretending?"**

"**You care Damon."**

"**Don't be so quick to judge."**

"**Worst of all I hate that I love you." She blurted out. She turned on her heels and walked out of the parlor. **

**Elena's sudden out burst caught Damon by surprise, did she really just say that she love him. One way or another he couldn't let her leave like that. Using vampire speed, he caught her at the door. He caught her wrist and pulled her back to him, his crystal blue eyes searched her face for any signs of that she didn't want him do what he was about to do. **

**His lips met hers gently but turned into fiery passion in seconds. She was backed against the wall and there tongs meant in a fiery dance. Damon ran his hands down the back of her legs and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waste. "I love you Elena." He whispered **

"**I love you too." She whispered back, catching his lips again with hers. **

**Before she knew what was happening, Elena felt her head hit the comfort of pillows. **

* * *

**Stefan walked into the front door of the boarding and heard moans coming from upstairs in Damon's room. He knew it was Elena. He knew that Elena like Damon for a while and Damon longer. Not sure, what to think he walked back out of the house and decided to go to The Grill and meet with Matt, Caroline, and Bonnie by himself.

* * *

**

**A/N: **Please Review!

Just a simple one shot. I'm sorry if the characters appear OOC or if there are lemons.

I had writers block on my other story but now I think I have an idea how to continue it.


End file.
